


The Interview

by Frankensteins_Monster



Series: The Interview [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Ryan is a Sociopath, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankensteins_Monster/pseuds/Frankensteins_Monster
Summary: What happens when Michael has something that Ryan wants?Everybody remember when Michael interviewed for Jan’s job and Ryan snatched it out from under him. In this fic the job being interviewed for wasn’t Jan’s, but David Wallace’s. And Michael got it. Now Jan’s job is up for grabs.
Relationships: Ryan Howard/Michael Scott
Series: The Interview [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901596
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	The Interview

Nobody was surprised when Michael showed up at the office. Despite his being promoted to corporate a while ago, he truly loved this place. He still hosted the Dundies, he still hung out in his old office most of the time. It would have been kind of a bummer for the new office manager Dwight, if he hadn’t been practically worshipping the ground Michael walked on since he was promoted, which had in turn had lead to his own promotion to office manager.

Ryan also was not surprised when Michael showed up in the annex. “How’s the hottest in the office?”

Ryan knew he didn’t mean Kelly.

He laughed nervously. “Good. Yeah, I’m good.”

“I actually wanted to talk to you, would you mind?”

“Uhh, I’m kinda busy right now Michael.”

“It’s about a job opening at corporate.”

“Michael. What are you even-“ Kelly started.

“Shh, Shut up Kelly. Hahaha.” Ryan interrupted her, trying to play his serious remark off as a joke.

“Why don’t we go down to the warehouse and talk?” He offered.

They made their way to the warehouse.

“So I wanted to let you know that they’re interviewing for Jan’s old job at corporate. And I’m happy to set you up with an interview if you want.”

“Hell yeah I want it. Set me up.” Ryan said, with some steel in his voice. A job interview with Michael was practically a job offer.

“Great! And don’t worry, Richard is really great, so I’m sure your interview will go just-”

“You’re not interviewing me?” Ryan asked. This was when Michael’s uncomfortable level of interest in him was supposed to pay off. He had to be the one to do the interview!

“Well, I’d love to do it. But I have a lot on my plate watching over this branch and…”

Ryan knew he had to be careful now. His first instinct was to tell Michael that watching over this branch the way he did wasn’t even part of his job. But he knew how sensitive Michael could be, he knew he wouldn’t take that well. So how else could he get Michael to do this interview? He wondered.

He reached out his hand and ran his thumb across the collar of Michael’s suit, as if brushing away some dust. He looked right into his eyes as he did so.

“But I’m so nervous to interview for a job this high-up. I’ve never done this sort of thing before. I don’t think I could bring myself to go if you weren’t there for me, Michael.” He lied through his teeth.

Michael turned red. “I… I guess I could stick around corporate for a few days, book a hotel or something.”

“You don’t have a place there?” Ryan asked, in genuine surprise.

“Well I’m here all the time.” Michael said. “And I’ve still got my condo.”

“Speaking of which, how’s Jan doing?” Ryan asked.

“Great… great. She’s really made the place her own.” Michael said. Ryan couldn’t help but notice the dissatisfaction in his voice.

“Well just let me know when that interview is and I’ll make sure to be there.” Ryan said, patting Michael gently on the shoulder before heading back to his desk.

They went out for drinks after the interview.

“I’ve been thinking that maybe I should look at getting a place here.” Michael said. He’d had a few drinks in him by this point.

“Can you afford that?” Ryan asked. He was admittedly a little drunk as well.

“Pah. The money’s not a problem, not anymore, it’s just that… things with Jan have been so hard lately.”

“Maybe you should.” Ryan said. “And when I get this job, I could stay with you. Two Scranton branch buddies, sticking together.” Free room sounded good, he could always take girls to hotels, or go to their place instead. Heck, with how much time Michael spent in Scranton, it would basically be his place, he could do whatever he wanted with it.

“Ohh. That sounds good!” Michael moaned. “Just the boys, no Jan.”

“Do you know how much money I’ve invested into her stupid candle business?” Michael slurred.

“How-“ Ryan started.

“Three hundred, thousand dollars.” He whispered.

Three hundred thousand dollars. That was a lot of partying, a lot of booze, and a lot of girls. It was wasted on candles. Ryan thought.

“You should break up with Jan.” He whispered in Michael’s ear, drew back, and kissed him.

It was a strange kiss, but Ryan’s booze-soaked mind didn’t recoil the way it would have otherwise.

“Ryan?” Michael gasped in surprise, and a little bit of flattery. He seemed thoroughly amazed that Ryan might want to kiss him. Like he had just been kissed by a supermodel, or a celebrity.

That pleased Ryan more than he expected. Perhaps if Michael kept acting like this, he might just be able to cum.

But first things first. He reached into Michael’s pocket. Michael’s expression wavered expectantly. But Ryan simply pulled out his phone.

He typed out a text to Jan, breaking up with her, and then held the phone out to Michael.

“Just press the button and it’s all over with her.” He said. “No more Jan. Goodbye, Jan.”

His hand wandered between Michael’s legs.

“Hello, me.”

Michael wavered for a while, longer than Ryan would have liked, but eventually he pressed the button.

“Let’s go back to your hotel, and I’ll give you your reward.” Ryan said. The words echoed strangely in his head. 'What are you doing?' A small part of him asked his drunken self.

He followed Michael back to his hotel room, looking around nervously to make sure no one would see him on his way there.

As soon as they were inside the room with the door closed, he sat Michael down on the bed, and began unbuckling his pants.

“Whoa ho ho!” Michael called out, a little too loudly. “That’s quick. You’re quick, man.”

Given that he was already holding Michael’s penis, he felt inclined to agree. He hesitated a little before going for it, and giving him head.

“Ugh. Ahh!” Michael moaned softly.

Ryan felt like a porn star, while on his knees, pleasuring Michael.

He felt himself get hard, but didn’t play with it. He focused all of his attentions on the task at hand. He liked this feeling a little too much. This feeling of being in complete control.

He didn’t stop until he felt his mouth fill with warm and bitter liquid, which he quickly spat out onto the carpet. He considered going to the minibar to wash the taste from his mouth, but it was his turn to cum and that felt more immediately urgent.

He quickly climbed onto Michael’s lap and kissed him.

“Oh. Ugh. That’s nasty.” Michael moaned when he tasted his own cum in Ryan’s mouth, but he didn’t struggle as Ryan kissed him again.

Ryan carefully placed one of Michael’s hands against his own crotch, feeling it squeeze him gently through the cloth of his pants.

He shivered and moaned with delight, in a way he himself hadn’t expected. It was a little girly, he decided, and planned not to do it again. Even though Michael’s expression had grown far more lustful upon him doing it.

Michael undid Ryan’s pants, stroking him. Ryan gripped tightly to Michael and moaned again, the same moan he had just planned not to repeat. But the other’s hand on him simply felt too good.

Ryan had never been very good at masturbation, it never felt nearly as good as just having sex. Even being jerked off by someone else brought him a million times the satisfaction.

“Wait… a moment.” Ryan said, an idea coming to mind.

He stood up and took off all his clothes, and grabbed a bottle of lubricant and a few condoms from the hotel minibar.

He lay on the bed and bent his knees a little to show his ass.

“Put your finger in my ass.” He said. It was a command, not a request.

Michael looked a little confused. “How do I?”

Ryan sat up opened a condom, and put it over Michael’s finger. He then opened the lube and covered the condom in it.

He lay back down and positioned Michael’s finger near his entrance. “Like that.” He whispered.

Somewhat uncertainly, Michael pushed into Ryan’s hole.

Ryan felt himself give way. He felt a tiny wave of pleasure go through his dick, although he was certain Michael had not hit his prostate yet.

“That’s it.” He moaned. “Now start moving.”

Michael did as Ryan said, moving his finger about inside him. And although he clearly wasn’t an expert, he eventually brushed up against something that made Ryan moan in pleasure.

“Ah. That’s it! There! There!”

Michael focused harder on that spot, and Ryan gripped at the bedsheets.

“You can add another finger.” Ryan said breathily, and Michael did as he said.

He continued to massage against his prostate until he added another finger, just before Ryan was about to tell him to. So instead Ryan tossed his head back and closed his eyes, concentrating only on the pleasure.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes, only to notice that Michael had become hard again.

As was to be expected. Ryan thought to himself. Michael may be kind of old, but the sheer seductive power of Ryan’s attractiveness was not to be underestimated.

He spread his ass cheeks with his hands, and Michael drew his fingers away. “Go on.” Ryan said, enticingly.”

“Are-are you sure.” Michael stammered, while staring longingly at Ryan’s hole.

“Go ahead.”

Michael positioned his cock at the entrance to Ryan’s hole. ‘I should have told him to put a condom on.’ Ryan thought, but it was a little late for that, as Michael slid inside him.

“You’re so tight.” Michael whispered.

“Because I’m not a whore.” Ryan said, thinking of Jan.

Michael moaned slowly as he rocked into Ryan.

Ryan took note of his own penis, long since neglected in favour of his hole, and stroked it gently. Enjoying the tremulous thrills of being pleasured from both ends.

He came quickly, impatiently, across his own stomach. But Michael still was not done.

Michael kept thrusting, extending Ryan’s orgasm, until he came a few minutes later. Ryan felt his stomach fill with hot, wet liquid.

“Haa-ah.” He cried at the strange and foreign feeling.

He believed he could potentially become addicted to this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do here you can follow me on twitter @Writer_Monster or on my tumblr where I’m writer-monster


End file.
